Kidnapped
by MrLancerRules
Summary: yes another sequel ok Danny is with the guys in white and they are doing experiments on him and everything while Sam Tucker Jazz Maddie and Jack are out searching for him ok summery stinks but the story will get better! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys its me again just tp let you know i am changing my name to EmoGwyddoniaeth#2 because emo gwyddoniaeth is my bands name lol were will be famous one day (i hope) anywayz just to let you know if you read this and my name has changed my name is overlyobsessedcartoonfanatic anywayz i hope you like it its another sequel to my other fanfic which was a sequel to my first fanfic i think you get it the fisrt was Secret of the Phantom and then it was The Guys In White Returns and now its this Kidnapped! i wrote it ages ago but i keep forgetting to put it up but anywayz here it is!

Kidnapped chapter 1!

Danny was unable to use his ghost powers he was alone and cold. With nothing left to do he just laid there lifeless. It had been a week since the guys in white had kidnapped him and he was starting to wonder what had happened to the guys the rest of team Phantom. It seemed to Danny that the guys in white had killed them just so that Danny could never escape. It felt so bad. And what about his parents were they looking for him or didn't they care about a half dead person like him. Maybe this is what the guys in white wanted to happen from the beginning.

"right ghost boy its time to start the experiments" said Operative k. "yes the really painful experiments" said Operative o. Danny was to weak and defenceless to answer. He had lived that past week on milk and bread he was becoming very thin. The guys in white took his response as an 'I don't care'. So they picked him up and took him to the GIW laboratory. The laboratory was a white colour (obviously) with some greyish white test tubes and surgical boards and medical equipment and equipment of their own make. It wasn't the best of things to be witnessing. Danny in the whole time he had been there now felt scared. He was wondering what they were going to do to him? How long were they going to do this to him?

"Now Ghost boy as you can see this is our Lab for we have built this room especially for you. Since we found out the ghost boy was you we immediately got on to building this it took us a month in total" said Operative k. This put everything together this was why the GIW hadn't attacked until now they had been plotting Danny's demise, the ghost boys fall, the help needed Phantom. This was a big but not to big of a shock now that the puzzle was fitting in all places. "So what are you going to do?" asked Danny finding his voice.

"What are we going to do" said operative k.

"What are we going to do let me tell you!" said operative o.

"ok see that test tube over there we are going to send electrical surges through your body and take DNA samples and blood type and molecules that kind of stuff but that would leave you to pass out so we would have to leave it there for today" said operative k.

That sounded quite bad in Danny's opinion but not too bad. It wasn't worst case scenario. Worst case scenario was they killed him and he was hoping that that would never happen. They slipped him into the test tube and attached wires to Danny's body and walked out. The GIW walked out and to the controls they turned it on and Danny felt sharp electrical surges rushing through his body. The GIW were right Danny was feeling weaker by every passing second. His life energy felt like nothing. The GIW where just standing there smiles on their faces what was going to become of Danny and his life will he leave hear sane or not the questions still remained in Danny's head as he blacked out of consciousness in to darkness! To waking up back in the unknown!

sorry its not very long it should get longer as the fanfic progresses anywayz rate and review i have never said this before but flames are welcome say whatever you think


	2. Chapter 2

**hehe well this is up sooner than i thought well anywayz hope you enjoy!**

Kidnapped Chapter 2

"Come on Tucker we have to search lessons are almost over" said Sam

"I can't believe they made stay in school when we could be looking for Danny for all we now he could be dead!" said Tucker.

"Don't say things like that because it's not true it can't be" said Sam.

Sam and Tucker were in their last lesson and waiting hurriedly for the bell to ring so they could go help Jack and Maddie find their son Danny. The school hadn't permitted them to leave school to find Danny at all. In their opinion it wasn't fair they had battled their case Sam had even written an essay on how bad waiting to rescue someone could be she included al the reasons she could think of! But for some reason they rejected it.

"This is no fair the bell should have gone 30 seconds ago" said Sam

"I know" said Tucker. Then the bell rang. Sam and Tucker ran out of the room before the teacher said that they could even go he was shouting for them down the hall. The other students took this time to run out as well. Sam, Tucker and Jazz were getting no help from the other students at Casper. Dash said "Why should we help that kid the guys in white that some of what they said could be true" and so all of the other kids said the same thing. Some even said that Danny was a freak which that person became Sam's worst nightmare.

They met Jazz outside the school and then they went for their usual circle Amity Park in search of Danny thing. But every time they tried they got no where they needed a person with contacts' with stuff that could help. Not even the boo-merang could find him so they figured that they must have locked off signal somewhere. They went to Valarie but she said after the things he's said and done to her she'd never help to find him. Jack and Maddie were too upset to think about places.

As they were coming to the edge of the town where most of the poor people live they found many abandoned houses. But this place would have been too easy for people to find so the guys in white to do their stuff there. "Hey why don't we ask one of the people here to see if they have seen anything odd going on here?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah maybe it would be worth a try" said Tucker. They walked up to one of the poor people there. This was an elderly woman she had old ripped rags on for clothing and was filthy with dirt and that old women smell around her.

"Hey" said Sam.

"What are people like you doing in a place like here?" said the old ladies croaky broken down voice.

"Were searching for a friend he was taken by some people and we were wondering if you have seen anything odd around here in the past week?" asked Jazz

"No Sorry it's been quite quiet like it usually is around here but I did see a white car go past like a big one if that helps!" Said the old women.

"Yes it does where did it go?" asked Sam.

"Well to be honest I can't remember that well give me second ill remember!" said the old lady.

"Ok!"

Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes at each other they should have suspected that she would forget she's poor and old.

"Ah. Yes" said the old Lady.

"You remember which way they went?" asked Jazz.

"Yes Dear they went over that way!" she said pointing to the left of the street which led to a more abandoned part of town.

"Thank you so much for this" said Sam and they hurried off down into the way the lady had pointed out.

"I sure fooled them" said the old Lady. "Ill have to report this to my payers the guys in white. They told me that this job would be easy!" she finished and cackled at the three.

The street led Sam, Tucker and Jazz to what seemed like an abandoned science lab or an old school. They walked closer to the place it said Amity Park high school on it. "Hey guys I think that this is a old abandoned school this place was probably the main public high school before Casper" said Jazz.

"Yeah lets go in and check it out" said Sam.

They walked in. The place was filled with dust and cobwebs and most of the windows were smashed desks were over turned white boards with cracks in them. "This place is a wreck what do you think happened to it?" asked Sam.

"I don't know anything really" said Jazz.

"Im doubting that the guys in white are really here" said Tucker. They kept waking down the hall. They walked into one of the classrooms and they walked around the desks the one at the back was really broken down with carvings of peoples names and portraits of things doodles. They opened the desk and loads of rats and worms were all in there and at the bottom there was some of this persons school notes. But it wasn't notes it was all graffitied with things like "im bored!" on it didn't really tell you whom wrote this peace so they put it back down.

Sam walked over to the teachers desk and found a register but there was so much dust on it that she couldn't tell what the names were except for one this kids name was Jonathan the surname was un known since there was dirt by his name. "hey guys come look over here!" shouted Sam. They came over and Sam showed them the register and then suddenly the floor drooped in like it was supposed to happen.

Then the old Lady from before came out and cackled "I had you going didn't I my employers will be best of pleased I think you've heard of them they're called the Guys In White!" she cackled again and ran off in the distance.

"Well this worked out well" said Sam sarcastically.

"yeah we need to get out of here and fast or this is going to turn out really bad for us and for Danny!" said Jazz.

**hope you liked it please review rant if you want itll make me feel good if you review not rant ranting will attempt to make me write better but im not sure really but anywyz bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its me again i was hopping to have this up 2 days ago but as things go with end of years coming up in 2 weeks jeez school anywayz hope you like it!**

Kidnapped Chapter 3

Danny was slowly awakening from unconsciousness. His stomach was rumbling from starvation. He was wondering how long he had been unconscious for. He didn't want to open his eyes to the horror that awaited him. Then he could hear talking.

"Well that was a dud, it looks like his ghost powers or something was protecting him last time maybe if we try it again after he wakes up" said a voice.

"Yes, maybe we'll have to let him starve for a while maybe it will work better then!" said another voice.

'_So it didn't work' _Danny thought.

"Maybe this is why he's so drained out" said the 1st voice. Danny was starting to recognise the voices they belonged to Operative k and o. But it was true what they were saying Danny felt week and exhausted. Slowly but surely he opened his eyes.

"Hey look he's awake" said O.

"Yes" said K.

They closed in on Danny so it was dark by their shadows they stared at him not knowing what to do. Danny wasn't sure if he could go ghost and get out of here he wasn't sure that something would happen to him if he tried maybe they was some sort of thing in this cell stopping him from going ghost. K picked Danny up to his height and looked into Danny's eyes.

"Maybe we should take him up to the boss maybe he'd know what to do with him" said K.

"Maybe but were not sure how he'd react if we went to him for help" said O.

"Yes let's try ourselves for a while leave him here for a second while we think of a plan" said K. K dropped Danny to he floor like he was some sort of garbage and they both walked back out of the cell Danny was safe for know.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz were still trying to think of a way out of this place to get to Danny.

"I don't think that old lady was wrong when she said that she saw something she could have just pointed us in the wrong way" said Jazz with her fingers by her lips thinking.

"Yeah well we need to think of a way out of here first" said Sam.

"Is anyone here good at climbing?" asked Tucker from the back round looking up at the old classroom up above them. "Well…." Said Sam. Sam wasn't sure how good she would be. "I have an idea why don't you two give me a budge up maybe I could get up or you Jazz you're the tallest of us" said Sam.

"I'll go up then ill give you two a hand up" said Jazz. So that's what they did and before they knew it Jazz was up. She helped Sam and Tucker up and they walked out of the school.

As they walked to the entrance of the old school they all saw the old lady that had tricked them talking to an old man. Possibly her husband maybe they were in it together which would be really bad for them. They walked closer hopping not to be heard by the old "couple". "I am going to our boss and delivering a message that the ghost brat's friends are trapped see you in a second dumpling" said the old Lady. The old man nodded and she walked away. Sam, Tucker and Jazz crept up behind the old Lady but in distance that they wouldn't be seen by the old lady. This would be good they don't want to be found and dragged there and kept like Danny as much as they wanted to see him again. Danny was everything at the moment finding him was top priority.

"How much further do you think?" asked Tucker quietly

"I am not sure probably not very far by the looks on this women they can't have put their base any further away" replied Sam.

"But you saw what this women is capable of" said Jazz.

"That doesn't matter at the moment just follow!" said Sam.

They followed the lady for some time now until they reached what looked like from the outside an abandoned Laboratory but what was on the inside awaited Sam, Tucker and Jazz altogether. They ran behind bushes as the lady looked behind her to check to see if anyone had followed her she found no one and proceeded in and the guys followed her. They were hopping that this was the place in which Danny was being held captive by The Guys in White. They walked in through the doors.

This obviously had to belong to the guys in white the place was filled with white stuff they walked on and on until they saw the old Lady and the guys in white with her.

"The kids friend were found looking around here I did what you said and sent them the other way and they went into that old classroom with the hole in it and they feel right into the trap I don't think that they will be coming out soon" said the old Lady obviously proud of what she had done.

"That is great anything we can do for you?" asked k.

"Yes there is actually a question" said the old Lady.

"What is that question?" asked o.

"I wanted to know how the boy is doing?" asked the old Lady and Sam, Tucker and Jazz walked closer.

"Him, Oh he's doing ok we have been forced to starving him for the moment because we think that the last time we did the test something went wrong and the fact that he had just eaten had paid some help to it, would you like to see him?" said k.

"That would be very nice I will just stand here will you go and get him" said the old Lady.

After waiting a couple of minutes for the G.I.W. to return they returned with a pale thin ill looking Danny.

**thnx for reading hope you all like it plz review bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its me again first off i would like to thank everyone who revviewd the last chapter it is really appreciated, the reviewers are ShadowLord9(I would also thank him/her for his/her advice), Manyara, rika195, Devianta(same i thank her/him for her/his advice well it was critisism but critisised advice(I am hoping i spellt that right)), I Collect Bananas and Dpbuckeye, thnx guys you rock! well here ya go!**

Kidnapped chapter 4,

Danny looked up at the old Lady and the guys in white with no expression on his face. Sam looked at Danny and attempted to run towards Danny but Tucker and Jazz stopped her before she even got the chance wiggle her toe.

"I know it's upsetting o see him like this, but we have to stand strong and tall and go get some help we'll just hang round a bit more to find out some more information" said Jazz.

"But Jazz look at him it doesn't look like he's eaten in days" said Sam sympathetically. She wanted to help him so bad her insides were wriggling to help the halfa that stood feet away from her barely standing on his own.

"What's going on here?" asked Danny in a croaky voice a dehydrated voice.

"This Lady here asked to see you" said K.

"When will you let me go?" asked Danny.

"We haven't planned on that and even if we had, what makes you think that we would tell you?" said O.

"You wouldn't tell me, even if I was dying on the floor!" said Danny.

"Well im the one who asked to see you so you better pay more attention to me, you little brat" said the old Lady.

"Why did you want to see me, what is this a, circus or something" said Danny, he was attempting to sound strong but the week dehydrated voice made him sound really week.

"Watch, who you're talking to you, have no idea what I could to do you!" said the old Lady.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" said Danny in a challenging voice.

"You have a mouth don't you ghost freak, have all these attempts to get rid of ghosts given you some lip?" said the old lady, her voice also getting challenging.

"Ok break it up, what did you want to talk to him about?" asked O to the old Lady.

"I just wanted him here to taunt to him about his friends" said the old Lady.

"And what about my friends?" asked Danny.

"They aren't looking for you they gave up; they thought that you weren't worth the energy and strength" said the old Lady.

"That's not true, it can't be" said Danny. "You're lying to me to get me all upset; its part of your plan isn't it?" said Danny.

"No it's not they came to me a couple of days ago asking me if I knew where you were" said the old lady. "I haven't heard from them since and I haven't seen anything in the paper advertising for help" finished the old lady.

"That's not true" said Danny starting to get frustrated.

"Oh, it isn't, is it!" said the old lady.

"Yeah it isn't true, do you have any evidence to prove yourself?" asked Danny.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do!" said the old Lady and pulled out a clump of paper, news Papers from what looked like a couple of days ago.

Danny took them and read the dates, the first dated back to the day he was kidnapped the headline read:

_**Danny Phantom/Fenton kidnapped by the Guys in White,**_

_**Friends and family plead for help from the general public for help in finding there half dead super hero friend.**_

**Earlier today our own super hero was kidnapped at the end of school by our very own Guys in White, most of us are eternally grateful for getting rid of this brat who can barely keep a grade above "D" in school. His friends said this, "If there is anyone out there that can help us find our friend and bring him back home from being experimented on" said the local Goth girl Sam Manson. Who clearly has more feelings for the ghost boy than what she is showing. "He's our son no matter what he is and we would do anything to bring him back home to us" said your local goof ghost hunter Jack Fenton, Jack Fenton also hunted the ghost kid up until hi's secret was revealed and they grew new feeling for the ghost kid just because he was their son…………. For full story turn over page.**

"No this isn't true" said Danny as he dropped the piece of paper for the next.

_**Hunt for ghost kid day two continues and still no help.**_

_**Friend and Family are still asking for help from the general public.**_

**We went around and asked people why they wouldn't help the ghost boy who "risked" his life everyday for our own sakes. A local Dash Baxter, the star of Casper High said "Why would I help him, the guys in white said he was evil and not to trust him" and we can all relate to his evilness in destroying the town in his attempt to restore the town from its frequent ghost attacks. Another student from Casper said this "he ruined my life and then tried to blame a ghost dog for it and I will never forgive him for that and then he had the decency to act in his human form as though nothing had happened I even went on a date with him and he didn't even tell me he was half dead" said Valarie Grey a pretty young lady. We went back to the house of Sam Manson and asked her parents about what they thought about her daughter doing all this for some unnatural child, they said "Well personally I do not agree to this it is not good for my own daughter to go running around for her "hero" buddy"………Full story next page.**

Danny threw that piece on the floor and looked at another; it wasn't looking to good for Danny. He was surprised he could even read. _I think ill just read the headlines now_ Danny thought to himself.

_**Friends swear to find there friend on day three of hunt for friend**_

_**The friends are now asking to leave school until they find their best friend that goes against nature.**_

_I knew they wouldn't leave me_ Danny thought to himself

_**Are the friends given up?**_

_**The Friends and Family have not been seen asking for help or even looking for their friend is this the end of Danny Phantom?**_

_No this isn't true its just a paper not everything in it is true _Danny thought to himself desperately looking for an answer for why they hadn't been searching, or in the paper.

_**Still no Danny Phantom!**_

_**Danny Phantom still has not been found and the friend are no were to be seen!**_

_What's happened to them they can't just vanish out of thin air. _Danny thought to himself he didn't know what to do, the old Lady was right they had given up on him and he was going to die here.

"Believe me now, your friend will never come for you and they will never help you" said the old Lady. Danny Suddenly felt a shocking sensation going through his body and he didn't know where it was coming from he looked around and the guys in white where doing it they were electrocuting him. Danny felt himself fading away into complete darkness.

"We have to tell Mr and Mrs Fenton we need to get more help Danny is in real trouble and we have to get Danny out of here" said Sam as she watched Danny fall to the floor motionless.

"Right" said Jazz and they ran out of the building towards Jazz's home.

** I hope you enjoyed plz review! bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys its me again, I wuld like to thnx the latest reviewers but this is up sooner than i thought so i dont expect many people to have read the last chapter so iff your name isnt mentioned and you are going to review i'll put it up in the next chappie anywayz i would thank Manyara, rika195 and angel-phantom-babii for their reviews and Manyara your wuestion wi;ll be answered in this chappie even though this chappie isnt very long anywayz enjoy**

Kidnapped chapter 5

"Did you just hear that?" asked O.

"Yes but I thought I saw someone there earlier but when I looked back there was no one there so I jus put it under a hallucination" said K.

"Well that doesn't matter, what if someone was here and they saw us and went to tell someone where your hang out is?" said the Old Lady.

"Well they'll come but we will be ready for anything" said O.

"If that's what you want but I am sure someone was following me" said the old lady.

"If it was anybody I think it was the ghost brat's friend" said K.

"We need to take any precautions!" said O.

"Right then I will go!" said the Old Lady.

"Ok" said K, and the old lady left a bit sharpish, probably to lean off the people they bring. The guys in white dragged Danny's weightless body bag to his cell whilst he was still unconscious. "Should we wake him up and test on him once more before they come?" asked K.

"It might be good yes" said O. They woke Danny up. He was too week to notice where he was and to week to even ask, every part of his body was hurting him. The pain seared through Danny's body like a hamster on a wheel trying to escape from a cat but having no luck. Before Danny could even ask a question they dragged him to the testing pod and put him in and Danny felt more pain bounding into his body. His body was becoming heavy and too hard to hold up and again he was finding himself fighting against the darkness in his eyes. _No I will fight it I will not collapse_ Danny thought to himself. He stood up as much as his body would let him, and tried to take some of the wires that were attached to him off. But it was like there was a magnet in them and they were attracted to Danny and the fact that he was week was not much help, he hadn't eaten in ages and that made him even weaker. It felt like something was being pulled out of him. Something not normal. _I don't won't be tested on_ Danny thought to himself and he lost control of his ghost powers. He started glowing and all of a sudden they were filling him up with energy, energy that he himself had never felt before. It was like another level of ghost powers. He looked at his hands he wasn't in ghost form but his hands were glowing green. Something not normal was happening here and Danny didn't care as long as it was protecting him.

"We have to get him out" shouted K.

"Yes" shouted O in return, so they shut off the machine and dragged the glowing Danny out of the machine. The second Danny was out of the machine the glowing stopped and he returned to his week hungry exhausted self.

"That was odd" said O.

"Yeah" said K and Danny passed out again.

When Danny woke up there was a lump of bread and some water on a tray in front of him.

"It's about time!" Danny shouted and his voice echoed through out the room but there was no reply. He just ate up he was too hungry to fight with anyone.

Jazz, Sam and Tucker were standing outside Fenton works catching there breathe before entering the building. Then they ran in.

"Mom, Dad, we found Danny!" shouted Jazz the second they got through the door.

"You what?" Shouted Maddie in a blaze not believing what she just heard.

"We found Danny, he's not looking good and we need a good plan to get him out of there" said Jazz.

"That's great right, what will the plan be?" asked Maddie. Jack just stood there eyes wide open, there were bags under his eyes probably from lack of sleep on night trips around the town for finding Danny with no luck and it didn't look like he had been sleeping in the day, Jack looked lost without Danny by his side, Danny ment everything to him he was following in his footsteps in ghost hunting he had the most powerful son in the world and he was proud, the proudest father in the world of him, watching get through school and fight ghosts and critics ment everything to him.

"Well im not sure, we'll have to figure that out by ourselves" said Jazz.

"Sam, Tucker have you got anything?" asked Maddie.

"Not at the moment but we need to think of something fast" said Sam.

"I haven't got anything either" said Tucker.

"right then, lets buckle down and think of a plan" said Maddie.

**i hope you all liked it plz review bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, sorry for the late update im not gonna say excuses i couldnt think of a plan that they were gonna use, but i have thought of one know so no worries, the reviewers for the last chapter are Manyara and rika195 thnx for reviewing and for FemaleSayianWarrior01 you are soo evil!!!! you wait till i tell your mammy!if you lay a eye lash on this...!! lol anywayz here ya go! pardon my threats to Cerys (FSW01)**

Kidnapped chapter 6

"Ok I have a plan" said Sam after a couple of minutes waiting.

"Great, what is it?" asked Jazz

"Gather round and I'll tell you" said Sam, so they gathered round and discussed the plan!

After a while they broke apart "You got it?" asked Sam.

"Yes, shall we do it know?" asked Jazz.

"No, as much as I don't want to say it we'll have to wait until tomorrow before we go and get Danny because they are probably expecting us well go first thing tomorrow" said Sam with disappointment in her face.

"Right, tonight in going to be the longest night in my life" said Tucker. Jack and Maddie didn't have much to say for themselves.

"Shall we get something to eat from the kitchen?" asked Maddie finally finding her voice. "After watching Danny, I don't think I want to eat anything" said Sam.

"You have to eat something, eat it for Danny, he would want you to eat not to be staved like him, and you need your strength for tomorrow" said Maddie.

"Just something little then" said Sam giving to the plan that they had to carry out tomorrow.

They all walked into the kitchen, Maddie fixed some food up and something special for Sam. They ate in complete silence not even Jack had a joke or a comment to make about anything that had been happening and Tucker decided to break the silence "Made any good inventions lately, Mr. Fenton?" asked Tucker.

"No, I haven't had enough time and I couldn't concentrate when I did, and……and……and……an……." His voice was trailed away in a flow of tears that pored down Jack's face. "You see, lately Danny has been helping him with the making of our new weapons, but Jack feels so bad about losing him" Said Maddie.

"Oh, im sorry" said Tucker disappointed.

"No need to say that, we just miss him that's all" said Maddie in a hurry.

They finished the rest of their food in silence nobody daring to break the silence just in case something went wrong again. Once they all finished Tucker and Sam bade Maddie, Jack and Jazz. As they were walking home they started talking, "How well do you think tomorrow is going to go?" asked Tucker to Sam as they just arrived at Sam's house. "I'm not sure it could go really well and it could go really bad" said Sam. To be honest she didn't know herself how it would turn out for all she knew everything could go wrong and they could get treated like Danny, being experimented on. The thought of that made Sam's insides squirm it wasn't a good feeling to have especially on a moment like this.

"Don't worry Sam everything is going to go according to plan, we have nothing to worry about, see you in the morning!" Tucker said as he left Sam on her doorstep and then he walked off by himself. Tucker didn't know how to express his feelings to anyone but himself he's always the funny one and him being depressed wouldn't go right with his attitude, but they did seem to notice a drop in his personality since Danny was revealed and didn't like to recall the first day he had seen Danny walk through those school doors shaking like a leaf not knowing how his classmates would treat him after they found out who he really is. Remembering that day was hard for anyone, everything went well Danny thought after their first day of school after everyone had found out until the guys in white showed themselves up and told bitter lies about the ghost boy and every one lost confidence in their town hero, and now he felt even worse Danny had been kidnapped and Tucker felt the worst he had ever felt in his life and had to cover it up every day with a smile and a joke o clean up the bad vibes in the room. These thoughts carried him right outside his doorstep.

When he walked in his parents were in bed sleeping as they usually had been after every time Tucker had been out looking for Danny. He walked into their room looked at them and called "Mom, Dad it's me I'm back we found Danny and were going for him first thing in the morning, goodnight" said Tucker and slumped onto his bead when he looked at his computer he noticed he must have left it on when he went to school here were a couple of people trying to talk to him. He ignored them and turned the computer off and rolled into his bed and fell straight asleep without even changing. It had been a long day and he wanted to get it over with.

He awoke at 5.15 it was still dark but he was going to go meet the Fenton's and Sam around 6 so he got up got some clean clothes and ate breakfast and left the house to meet every one to go and get Danny. When he arrived at Fenton works they were al ready, there were spare weapons out for Tucker in case of emergency. He looked at them and smiled.

"Shall we go get Danny then?" he asked.

"Yes" every one answered an they left the house.

**thnx for reading plz review hope you liked it:D bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's me (again), lol :D this chapter is a bit longer than expected, it's longer than I thought it would be anyway :D anyway hope you like it!** **Manyra again for reviewing again lol :D**

Kidnapped chapter 7

As the team left the house to find Danny, they were just hopping that Danny had survived the night. That was all they hopped for was the safe return of Danny, they didn't want anything to happen to him. They didn't want him to be treated like a wild animal that can't be controlled it isn't Danny or the worlds thing. They got into the Fenton assault vehicle. It was a cold damp morning it was very brisk. It was like a horror movie but they were going to it.

This was the part where someone going to jump out and scare them to their deaths. But it was too early for anyone to notice their presence in the morning. Once they were in the F.A.V. they drove up to the place that Sam, Tucker and Jazz had tolled them about and as they were prepared for the old lady was not at her front door looking all innocent, they drove up to the lace where lay there treasure, Danny.

As they entered the building they heard no footsteps no sounds except for the sounds of their footsteps touching the floor. "Are you sure this is where you saw Danny?" asked Jack in a whisper

"Yes where sure, what makes you think that we didn't see him? We followed that old hag every where she didn't expect a thing, the guys in white wouldn't have noticed us if we were right in front of them" said Sam.

Further along the path laid the helpless Danny. He just laid on his side no knowing what to do with himself. The guys in white showed up but Danny was too weak to lift up his head to notice that they had arrived. "Well, I am surprised that the ghost kids' friends didn't show up last night if they really were here yesterday they would have done something on the spot if they had found their precious ghost brat" said k.

"I would have thought the same, but they never showed up, maybe they will show up today any point from now, we will have to do our last experiment now!" said O.

"Yes we will and hope that they do not show up half way through, we do not need to carry him out, for this experiment just bring the kit into his cage I will keep an eye on him" said k.

"Right" said o and walked off into the Lab next door.

"This ghost boy is probably your last visit with us, but it also may not be because if your friends and family get caught by us they will stay with you and you will all stay here and they will watch us doing experiments on you, that would make them feel proud wouldn't it?" said k in a evil low pitched voice.

"You harm them" Danny said threaten him no knowing where his sudden out burst of strength came from. "Don't worry ghost boy you'll have a bad ending, even if you do escape look at yourself you cant even sit up, your parents would have to take you straight to hospital and you would be in a care unit" said k. Danny's energy was gone before it had come he went back to just laying there. "I got the kit" said O.

"good, you want to do this, or me?" asked k.

"I'll do it, when the boss was showing us how to use this it looked like so much fun" said o. "Ok then, have a blast, you remember what to do right?" asked k.

"Of course it's not that hard, I have to………" said o. (the rest of the sentence was cut off for reasons you don't want to know, you will fin out what he had done soon).

Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Tucker and Sam were getting closer to Danny, they could feel it. "where about did you see Danny?" asked Maddie.

"Not far away now, we just have to find him, and you can always tell when your close to the thing you want you get a gut feeling in the pit of your stomach" said Sam. The gang were silent after that. They carried on walking down the narrow endless corridors until they came to a door. "What do you think is behind there?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know but it probably is Danny, I have a hunch that it is and I'm going to find out no matter what happens to us" said Sam confidently.

She opened the door to a bed room. "This obviously isn't Danny's room they wouldn't keep him in a place like this its to neat" Sam said.

"But there is a door over there, lets go check it out" said Jazz, this was the first time Jazz had spoken all through their journey round the abandoned building. "Right" said Sam, she had spoken the most through out the trip into the abandoned building, she had been told to shut up on numerous occasions. She was probably excited to getting Danny back; it was the only thing her mind would focus on at the moment.

They reached another empty room. "Jeez how many rooms are in this place Danny has got to be in one of them" Sam said loud enough for the people back in the town to here.

"Damn his friends are hear we better go and hide until they find him" said k.

"Right" said o. And the guys in white ran off into a different room.

Sam ran through the next set of doors and finally she found Danny but not the way she wanted to see him. "Sam, what's wrong?" asked Tucker Concerned

"Its Danny" she said in a small voice.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Maddie running to where Sam was worried of what was wrong with him. "No, no, no" said Maddie as she started to cry staring down at her son.

Danny was unconscious in the floor, surrounded by his own blood; there were cuts all over his arms, which they suspected were caused by the guys in white. They needed to get Danny out of that cage and to a hospital right away before he died of blood loss.

"Where are you? I will find you and make you pay for what you did to Danny" shouted Maddie in depression. "Oh, really" said K who had just appeared from the shadows.

"Yes really, look what you did to him" said Maddie no calmer than she was before.

"Yes well, it was all necessary, we have everything we need from him we had to take a blood samples from him to make a perfect enemy for him a real challenge something that not even the ghost boy himself can not handle, make him something the tow does not want anymore, let us be the main people of the city, instead of some teen half ghost" said k. "you could have done it without all the pain and suffering you put him through and now we are going to take him for ourselves" said Maddie

"You can do that, we are finished with him just tell him if he survives that there is going to be trouble for him from us" said K.

"What, we can really take him?" asked Maddie dumfounded

"Yes, here's the keys but don't forget to tell him our message" said K.

"Well that ruined our plan" said Sam.

"Yes, but we don't have time to waste we need to get him out of here" said Maddie.

They all ran into the cage picked up the defenceless Danny and ran out of the building, with one goal in mind; getting Danny to the nearest hospital fast. Jack got into the assault vehicle and floored it so that they were out of there within seconds.

When they reached the hospital, the doctors noticed him in an instant and took him off somewhere. "I hope he s going to be ok" said Sam.

"Me too" said Tucker.

"Don't look down, Danny's strong he wouldn't give up so easily" said Jazz in a calming voice but everyone knew she was just as worried as they were. "Yeah we know he wont give up but he looked pretty bad in there, I was just wondering what would happen to us if the worst did happen to him" said Sam.

"We have been through this with him before, remember with the guys in white last time" said Maddie. "Yeah and he got through that, and he can do it again" said Sam.

After a while the doctor came back. "We have stitched and bandaged his wounds on his arms, but there is more going on, he has lost a lot of blood and is starving we are giving him blood now we just came to ask you something Mr and Mrs. Fenton" said the Doctor. "We need your permission to force feed Danny before he gets even worse" stated the doctor. "Yes you have our permission, but will he be ok?" asked Maddie.

"Yes he will be ok after we have finished and then you can go and see him" said the doctor. "That is great doctor thank you" said Maddie with a huge smile on her face. Thank full that her son is going to be ok.

When the doctor came back and said that everything was ok and they could go and see him, they all rushed to his room. He was in a room of is own with no one else, they all pulled up chairs to look at the unconscious pale Danny, he had bandages going up the lower part of his arms and his hands and a tube with the blood sticking through the bandages he looked a right mess.

"So when will he be able to go home?" asked Maddie.

"I am not entirely sure it depends on how fast he gets better and how well he eats" said the Doctor. "Ok" said Maddie.

"I am not letting him home until he is completely better" said Jazz.

"I won't even let him through the hospital exit" said Sam.

"I won't even let him through this room's door" said Tucker.

"Yeah, well guess what I wont even let him out of bed" said Jack returning to his former childish self. "When do you think he will wake up?" asked Maddie to the doctor.

"Tomorrow is the most likely option, but for know he will have to rest" said the doctor.

"Ok" said Maddie, and for most of the night they just stared at the motionless body that lay in front of them. It seemed like a dream, they had their Danny back; it felt to good to be true. Maddie felt proud and happy to have her son back it was the thing that she had wanted the most over the past week and a bit.

"I am just so happy that we have Danny back" said Maddie.

"Me two" said Jack.

"Me three" said Sam.

"Me four" said Jazz.

"And me five" said Tucker ending the chain of me's.

After a while the doctor came in and said that they had to leave because visiting hours were over, they hadn't eaten since they left the house and know realised how hungry they actually were. "How about we all go get some food?" asked Maddie.

"That would be awesome" said Tucker. They all went to the nearest restraint and ate. Jack and Maddie dropped Sam and Tucker to their houses.

"Where have you been? Sam, we haven't seen you all day you left the house and didn't say a word to us about what you were doing or where you had gone" said Mrs. Manson the second Sam walked through the door. "I went to find Danny, and we found him" said Sam.

"I knew that freak would end up like this" said Mrs. Manson.

"Don't talk about Danny like that, how would you feel being kept in a cage and being tested on?" asked Sam. "Well we all know that would never happen anyway" said Mrs. Manson. "Why do I even bother with you" shouted Sam and stormed off to her room.

When Tucker walked through his door, it was a completely different story.

"Did you find your friend today?" shouted Mrs. Foleys voice from the kitchen.

"Yes we did" said Tucker proudly.

"Is he ok?" asked Mrs. Foley.

"He should be ok, he's in the hospital recovering at the moment" said Tucker.

"So he's going to be ok, that's great, I don't know where this town would be if it wasn't for him" said Mrs. Foley.

"Nor me mom" said Tucker.

"Do you want any food?" she asked

"No thanks, I think ill go to bed and lay down or something" said Tucker.

"Alright" said Mrs. Foley.

The next morning, Tucker got up and dressed and went out to the kitchen and got breakfast and went over to the Fenton's. They had planned a visit with him and Sam to go to the hospital to see Danny. When they arrived at the hospital, Danny was awake, just laying there staring into space.

"Danny" Sam shouted as she entered the room.

"Sam" shouted Danny back. "Mom, Dad, Jazz and Tuck" he added. "I thought I would never see you guys again" said Danny.

"Well you are, you're looking at us now" said Sam.

"Thanks guys, fir saving me" said Danny.

"There is no need to be thank full" said Maddie.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Maddie.

"I'm feeling ok not the best I have ever felt, but okay" said Danny.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Fenton a word?" asked the doctor.

"When he woke up this morning as we thought he might have, he was a bit confused to what had happened, he said the last thing he remembered were the guys in white making him feel lots of pain and then complete blackness, don't worry we told him everything you told us and he accepts that he trusts you all so much" said the doctor with a smile on his face. "Thank you doctor" said Maddie.

"So Danny, are you ready to come home yet?" asked Jack.

"I'm not sure, I still feel weak but I should be able to come home soon" said Danny. He was being very mature about this, he was sounding more mature than he actually felt; in reality he felt really ill but he didn't want to upset them and make them worry about him.

"You're not lying to us I hope Danny" Maddie said in a threatening voice.

"No" said Danny quickly with a smile. "So who knows that I am not kidnapped anymore?" asked Danny. "No one as far as I know, well have to tell a news paper or something" said Maddie. "They can find out for themselves" said Sam.

"Yeah it wont be long before they find out anyway" said Tucker.

"Your right" said Maddie, and before they knew it there were people who had found out.

"Mr and Mrs Fenton, Danny, the press have found out that you have been found and that you are here!" said the doctor.

"That didn't take long" said Danny.

"Who told?" asked Maddie to the doctor.

"I have no idea, Danny being here is on a top secret thing" said the doctor.

"My mother" said Sam, "she must have done this she doesn't like Danny it's all to obvious" said Sam. "Ok, Me and Jack will go out the rest of you stay here" said Maddie, and they walked out of the room to a load of flashing lights some of them Danny thought actually got a picture of him. How tough would he look at school when he looked like he did know.

Out in the hall Maddie and Jack looked onto the press with a surprisingly large amount press that stood in front of them each one of them wanting to ask questions about Danny. Then they started with the questions. "Mrs. Fenton, how is Danny is he feeling ok?" asked on of the press to Maddie's left.

"He is feeling ok to some standard but not completely he is still feeling weak" Maddie said. "Why can't we go to talk to the ghost boy and not his parents?" asked another reporter. "Since Danny isn't feeling up to it and doesn't need to be bothered" said Maddie. "When you opened the door and we saw into his hospital room, there were more than just you two with Danny, who else is there?" asked another reporter.  
"There is, Sam Danny's friend, Tucker Danny's other friend and Jazz his sister" said Maddie. "Can we go see Danny?" asked another one.

"Preferably not" Said Maddie.

"But there is nothing stopping us breaking past you guys and going to see the ghost boy, is there?" said the same reporter.

"No, there is not, but we will be obliged to go and use our ghost weapons on you" said Maddie in a threatening voice. "You might, but we don't care" said another reporter.

Before they knew it the people were every where they were all trying to get in Danny's room. "No, you can't go in" said Maddie trying to fend off six press reporters at a time. Until they finally knocked Maddie and Jack down and tones of people went running into Danny's room. Danny ducked under the bed clothes away from the flashing lights and people in his room. "There is no need to be afraid Danny" said one of the reporters. "I'm not afraid, its just all the people in the room" said Danny.

"Can we just see you for a second?" asked one of the reporters.

"No" said Danny.

"But why not?" asked another one.

"Because you guys are in my room" said Danny.

"But we want to see you and we can't see you if your hiding from us" said another reporter. "That's the good thing" said Danny.

"Now listen boy, id you don't come out I will drag you out myself" said a strong reporter to the left, you could tell that he was serious. "Let's see you try" said Danny threatening the strong reporter.

"Danny, I wouldn't annoy him if I were you" said Sam whispering it Danny.

"Well I can't see him, can I?" said Danny.

"You can now" said the reporter and pulled Danny's bed clothes down and threw him onto the floor. "Ow" said Danny. Luckily the tube that was giving him blood was still in.

"Oh, ummm" said one of the reporters.  
"Yeah, you happy know, this is what I came out like" Danny said attempting to stand up, but when it failed he fell to the floor and coughed up some blood. "You've seen him, now go away" said Jazz helping her little brother onto the bed.

"Right, we got everything we needed to see to make an article" said the reporters as they started filling out of the room.

When Maddie and Jack came back in the room they were full of bruises of when they were trying to stop people from coming in. "Is everything ok in here?" asked Maddie.

"Yes" said Danny.

"Danny, aren't you going to tell them about you coughing up blood?" asked Sam in a whisper to Danny. "No" said Danny.

"Why not? I cleaned up the blood just to be sure nobody tripped on it but I think they have a right to know" said Sam.

"They might do, but I don't want to worry them" said Danny.

"Have it your way then" said Sam and turned away from him.

"You won't tell them, will you?" asked Danny.

"No, why would I grass a secret up, you know me better than that, I never said anything about you being a ghost did I?" said Sam.

"No, but…" said Danny.

"But what?" said Sam.

"I'm not sure anymore, I know I can trust you, but I thought you might have told them or something" said Danny.

"Well stop thinking like that" said Sam.

"OK, Ok" said Danny,

That day went passed by in Danny's opinion on thin ice since he could tell that Sam wanted to tell his parents, but she never tells on a secret. Like any friend wouldn't tell anyone's secret, a secret is meant to be kept.

**Well i hope you like it plz review:D bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry its so late, exams we hate them all, but it was probably worth all the revision, since so ffar i have good marks. lol :D well thnx to my reviewers Manyara (thnx again lol) and danny-dani(yay another reviewer) lol thnx for reviewing, well its not as long as last time, but in my opinion its pretty long! hope you enjoy its the end :(**

Kidnapped chapter 8!

Danny was let out of the hospital after 7 days of full recovery, of what the doctors though was a full recovery! What they still didn't know about was that Danny in himself didn't feel fully recovered and only him, Sam, Jazz and Tucker knew about it. Like the old days, when they kept Danny's secret a secret. Jazz didn't approve of this but what else could she do about it, it was a secret and she couldn't start breaking them now, that in her mind would be a crime, but he did look a lot better once he got him, she thought that maybe it was the hospital stink. She would hate to be cooped up in bed for six days on her own, with that sick stench!

On Danny's first day back, Danny did not want to go to school, he thought that everyone would come and pick on him, because of what had happened in the hospital and out. "Don't worry Danny, I'm sure they wouldn't do anything like that" Maddie said dragging him out of his bed, he couldn't use any of his ghost powers until he was out of the house and at school, because they had the spector deflector around his middle, Maddie and Jack had prepared for this since Danny was let out of hospital last Friday, it was now Monday morning and Danny did not want to go to school. "Come on Danny" said Jack. "Come on Danny, what?" said Danny gripping on to the posts of the bed.

"Come on, today you can start fighting ghosts again, and get your education back" said Jack in his usual funny voice but very true. "Jack, why did we have to give birth to a boy who was going to end up the strongest and most powerful child on earth?" Maddie asked.

"I have no idea, we didn't know he was going to turn out like this" said Jack,

"Hello, I am still here you know" Danny said, accidentally loosening his grip and Maddie pulled him to the ground. Danny had no choice now he had to get dressed and go to school. "Fine" he said and scrambled to his feet and scooted them out and got dressed and walked down stairs. "See now that wasn't too bad, was it?" Maddie said in the usual it-wasn't-that-bad voice.

Maddie and Jack drove Danny and Jazz to school. Sam and Tucker were there and waiting for Danny by the Fenton ghost assault vehicle to help Danny with every step of the way. He got out of the G.A.V and went to Sam and Tucker. "You ready for this?" asked Sam. "No, but lets get it over with, I will have t deal with it one day" replied Danny. "Bye Danny" shouted Jack and Maddie from the G.A.V and drove off, Jazz walked ahead, like she always did, not a care in the world. But the second Danny started walking tones of eyes were laid on him. "Great, they have already started looking" Danny said. This wasn't going to be an easy day, week, month, and life. He walked through the doors and started walking at a faster pace to his locker, but was stopped half way by the school quarter back and school bully Dash Baxter.

"Uh, hey Dash I will just be going to my locker now, um, bye" said Danny as he turned intangible and walked through Dash towards his locker. "You maybe a freak Fenton, but you can't get passed me that easily, even if you are Danny Phantom" Dash shouted down the hall at Danny. Danny arrived at his locker, Sam and Tucker not that far behind and he got a searing pain through his stomach, he bent down in pain, Sam and Tucker running to his aid. And before he knew it he was turning ghost without any apparent reason and he started glowing green again like before when he was with the guys in white. "Uh, Danny, what's wrong with you, why are you all green on the outside?" Tucker asked voice quivering. "I have no idea this happened to me when I was with the guys in white, when I was weak and angry with myself" said Danny.

"That must be it, maybe sometimes, when you feel week and angry this happens, you just need to calm down, before anyone else stares at you" said Sam in a kind of hushed voice.

"Right" said Danny and he took a deep breathe in and then out and slowly the green around Danny's body vanished and Danny was able to turn back to Danny Fenton, with only a couple of people noticing. Unfortunately for Danny Dash had seen everything and stared at him. "Looks like the freak, still isn't in control of his powers" Dash said.

"Don't call me that because I am not a freak" said Danny angrily.

"Oh yeah, you're only half dead" said Dash in an annoying tone.

"You wait till I get my hands on you" said Danny.

"What are you going to do, pass out on us, hide under the bed clothes" Dash said mockingly. "No, I am not" Danny said defensively.

"How do you know?" asked Dash.

"Because it is me we are talking about, and I seem to know me better than anyone, you didn't even know the real me until it was broadcasted all over the world" Danny said. Truth be told Danny had no idea on what he was going to do that's all he wished for was the bell to ring.

Unfortunately for him, there came another problem, a problem that he had never been able to fix, Valerie. She was walking past when she saw all the commotion that was going on. She stopped to find out being curious. She found Danny, the person who had ruined her life and the person she did not want to see anymore after all the lies. "Danny" she said to herself but a little to loud since everyone seemed to have heard what she had said. Danny turned away not knowing what to do. "So you are going to turn around and lie to me then are you? Like you always do" Valarie said.

"No I am not, I just don't want to face you at this very second, I never meant to ruin your life, there was this ghost dog, he kept coming to me and I couldn't get rid of him, I didn't know what to do" Danny said scrambling to find some words.

"Oh yeah, it didn't seem like that at the time, or the time you took me out and still kept that secret" Valarie said.

"I had my reasons" Danny said back turning around to see Valarie's angry, sad face.

"What are they then?" Valarie asked angrily.

"Um, lets see for a start, I was to scared to tell you that I was the ghost boy because I thought that you would hunt me down and kill me" Danny said awaiting a tone of laughs from Dash and pals. And then it came, the fit of laughter. Danny's face reddened at the matter. Luckily for Danny the bell rang it was time for first lesson. With Mr. Lancer!

"Ah, I see, Mr Fenton is back" said Mr Lancer as he walked through the door. Danny quickly went to his seat which was know looking very dirty in the time Danny hadn't been in school. He sat down and hung his head hoping that nobody else would make a comment about him. "Hey look, It's I'm afraid that she would kill me!" Dash said pointing at Danny's lowering body on the chair. The class burst out laughing. Sam stood up. "No, Sam, don't say anything let them have their fun" said Danny.

"No" Sam said defiantly.

"Fine then" said Danny.

"What right do you have? What right do you have making fun of him, imagine yourself as Danny, life fighting ghosts everyday, before you guys found out he had to manage a big secret. If it wasn't for that stupid ghost that revealed him, you guys still wouldn't know that Danny Fenton was actually Danny Phantom instead, do you guys know the reason he never told anyone but us? Because he knew you guys would act like this, and didn't want to be mistreated by people like you, who make fun of other peoples weaknesses and secrets and their truth, look at yourself in the mirror some time" Sam said angrily.

The rest of the day carried on in silence after Sam's speech, with the occasional giggle hear and now. "Who the hell do they think they are?" Sam asked angrily on the way back. "I don't know, but you didn't have to do that, I can handle it honestly, I dealt with it for long before they found out I was Danny Phantom" Danny said.

"I felt the need to put an end to the bullying that they do to Danny, even after they find out he is their saviour, the person who risks his life all the time for their sake, and they throw it all back in his face no gratitude to him at all, just because he's Danny Fenton as well" Sam said angrily. Danny hung his head in shame; this was true since the first day his secret was out he was treated differently. But there was nothing he could do about it. It was just the way it was, and Danny had to live with it for the rest of his life and Valerie, he didn't know how she would react.

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed:D plz review on what you think i have a reasonably good plot for the next sequel, yes anothe one, but one that isnt a sequel as well though, im not sure I might do both at the same time lol a new record :) anywayz hope you liked it!**


End file.
